


Primed

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rebellion, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: After returning from Eadu, Cassian and Jyn have a confrontation that leaves them both surer of each other and waiting on the Rebellion.Written forPorn Battle Prompt Stack 2and the prompt: Star Wars: Jyn/Cassian, kyber, war wounds, puzzle pieces





	

“Do you really trust the force?” He’d seen the kyber crystal at her neck and he didn’t know what to make of it. The Force was like Jedi and peaceful times, it never seemed real to him, a story to soothe children who didn’t want to look at the world they were in.

Her back was to him as she straightened the thin blanket, she hadn’t really looked at him since they came back from Eadu. A few side glances but otherwise ignoring him, he was one more liar from the Rebellion who didn’t get it, he’d been treated like this after other missions. He didn’t know why he cared, she had seemed to understand but that wasn’t true, she would get what she wanted and leave. Her loyalty was only to herself, not the Rebellion, not those she fought beside.

“Don’t you?” She spun around, glaring up at him and he stepped back from the intensity of her eyes.

“No, I trust in my skills and my team,” His team that changed for every mission except for K2 but members of the rebellion.

“Your skills, your mission, the Rebellion, then why didn’t you follow orders? Why didn’t you shoot? That’s what you’re supposed to do, lie and kill,” Her anger was a blaster strike at him.

“Because I didn’t, I don’t need to tell you. You’ve done what you wanted to, you saw your father, now you can be done with all of us,” She had made it clear that she didn’t want anything to do with the Rebellion unless it could get her to her father and they did. And he’s not going to tell her that he saw her eyes when he aimed at Galen Erso and he couldn’t finish the job, which was a stupid reason. He had dedicated his life to the Rebellion and knew that his orders existed for a reason, yet he couldn’t look away from her.

“You know that I’m not going to do that, this is bigger than my family, than anything else,” Cassian hadn’t realized how close she’d gotten in her anger as she was almost nose to nose with him and her intensity had shifted.

“I know it is,” Cassian wasn’t going to back up, her eyes held him, he didn’t know what she was thinking or planning. She confounded him and lifted her chin up and kissed him. It wasn’t angry like he expected but careful, testing and he gently returned it. 

Then she opened her lips with a gasp and her hands were on his shoulders, he lightly held her waist. This wasn’t going to last, but he wasn’t going to pull away from her, she was like a star ready to go nova. He could feel her breathing change as he dared to press her closer then she moved a hand into his hair. Every move cautious, she didn’t trust now either and as he felt the barest hint of her nipples on his chest, he heard footsteps. They both shifted away, this moment, whatever it was, was for them as there was a call, “They’re ready for your report.”

He met her eyes and as she shifted a loose lock of her, she became the fighter once more, “I’m ready.”

Cassian watched her walk with determination and then followed her as what she said would decide the direction of the Rebellion and she’d changed him.


End file.
